


And the leaves tesified

by alezander



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autumn, Blindness, Comfort, Dancing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mistakes, Professors, Research, Slow Dancing, University, laboratory, läser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezander/pseuds/alezander
Summary: This is my (winning!) piece for YaoiOtaku's monthly BL Writers' Contest for September 2018 with the theme "Falling Leaves", written while listening to the song"Would You Like To Dance With Me?"by Kodaki. It's sort of a light music compared to the (supposed) atmosphere of this story. To me, at least.





	And the leaves tesified

**Author's Note:**

> This is my (winning!) piece for YaoiOtaku's monthly BL Writers' Contest for September 2018 with the theme "Falling Leaves", written while listening to the song  "Would You Like To Dance With Me?"  by Kodaki. It's sort of a light music compared to the (supposed) atmosphere of this story. To me, at least.

 

He was a brilliant scientist, a man blessed with an analytic mind and an insatiable craving for knowledge. His teachers, peers and advisees admired him for his purity. He loved learning, and that was that.  
  
I'd like to say that my intentions for joining his circle were as noble as, say, searching for the ultimate garbage compressor, making humanity a little less of a cancer to the planet. No, I didn't sign up to make a difference to the world. I joined simply because I wanted to be with him.  
  
In the laboratory, he'd work for five hours straight in the morning then eight hours straight from noon until late in the evening. Although everyone looked up to him, no one actually wanted to go near him. He had a short temper, a sharp way with words and a sarcastic attitude. So I volunteered to be his assistant without competition.  
  
At first he couldn't even remember that I was there, let alone remember my name. Once he did get used to me, he called me by a near miss of my name and got stuck with it. He calls me Fa when my name is Fran, but I don't mind.  
  
Once I tried to set up the experiment on my own. I couldn't do it correctly so he pushed me aside to do it himself. He wasn't geared properly and in a moment's mistake, stared right into the beam of the laser we were working with. In an instant, both of his eyes were blinded and along with his sense of sight, his future and daily life vanished from him.  
  
I've never seen a more miserable man in my life. He stopped coming to perform his experiments and didn't turn up during meetings. His advisees were left in the dust and his reputation fell apart. I couldn't bear to have people talk pitifully about him any longer so I gathered my courage, went to his apartment and banged my fist against the metal door.  
  
"Come out, professor!"  
  
"Leave me alone, Fa."  
  
I refused, disturbing him some more until he did come out. He was a mess, his beard unshaven and some of his meat disappeared. I didn't care. He was still the same man I liked and admired. Without another word, I pulled him by the hand and led him down the stairs, out of the apartment complex and into the empty neighborhood park. Cursing, he demanded to be taken back to his place.  
  
"Professor, dance with me."  
  
I said and pulled him into a wide swing, our movements stiff and clumsy. The fallen leaves crushed on the ground noted the awkward steps we made. I could hear his hitched breathing and our clothes swishing. His hands sweat and his fingers, cold. I turned him around so many times to tire him out, so much until his muscles ached. I wanted to tell him that he had an entire body, that this wasn't the end for him. I wanted to remind him that although he lost something so dear, he still had so much left to him.  
  
I wanted him to realize that I was still here.  
  
"Please don't withdraw from your life when you are still so beautiful." I whispered in his ear when I pulled him close.  
  
And with that he broke into unwilling tears. He cried for a long time, but when he was finished and I led him back to his apartment, his confident, snarky smile was back on his perfect lips.  
  
"Fa, you'll have to assist me for a long, long time now."  
  
"Yes, professor."

**Author's Note:**

> SO. This "accident" really did happen to me while I was working to adjust the laser we were using for a laboratory activity. Although it was an estimated 0.00001 second of exposure to my right eye, it made my head throb for around the following two weeks. But really. I just wanted to write a story about making a stupid, STUPID mistake in life and finding that you can still get up and move on even after it. And that it's even better if someone is there cheering you on. I do have people important to me that do that, but most of the time it is me MYSELF that picks me up. I hope that someday I can find someone that doesn't give up on me, and that I can do the same for that person as well.
> 
> So I tattled. How about you?
> 
> P.S. I come from a tropical country, so autumn is like an alien thing to me. I have no idea how I won an autumn themed contest. Haha. Ok. Don't mind me. Have a nice day!


End file.
